1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper attaching devices and more particularly pertains to a new paper attaching device for attaching together a plurality of pieces of paper or panels with a pressure sensitive adhesive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paper attaching devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that allows pieces of paper to be attached together without paper clips or staples. Staples have the disadvantage of not allowing attached pieces of paper to be easily removed from each other or allow additional pieces of paper to be attached to the papers already attached together. Paper clips have the disadvantage of allowing pieces of paper to fall away from each other. For the above reasons, the need exists for an easy to use system that allows pieces of paper to be attached together in such a manner that allows their easy removal from each other while still preventing individual pieces of paper to fall away. This system should further allow additional pieces of paper, or other articles, to be added to a group of attached papers. This would permit a person with a contract or other large grouping of papers to attach additional documents or payments to the grouping of papers.